Die Nacht der Aufklärungen und Gefühle
by Kathy-Moony
Summary: SSHG. Schließt an HBP an. Hermine trifft auf den Mörder Dumbledores und eine Nacht der Aufklärungen und Gefühle nimmt seinen lauf. First HP Fanfiction. Habe mich entschlossen weiterzuschreiben. Kapitel 2 on


Disclaimer: Characktere, Orte usw.. gehören JKR. Borgs mir nur aus und gebs auch ganz bestimmt wieder zurück . Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story

So ist meine erste Harry Potter Fanfiction. Hab davor schon ein paar Fanfics geschrieben aber noch nie von HP. Seit dem Trubel um Band 6 bin ich einfach HP süchtig g

Musste nache Band 6 einfach weiter schreiben, weil ich dass, was da passiert is, immer noch net ganz begreif und es einfach nich glauben will. Ich glaube ihr wisste was ich mein! ;-)

Also dann viel spaß!

* * *

**Die Nacht der Aufklärungen und Gefühle **

**von Kathy-Moony**

Es war eine schöne klare Nacht; es leuchteten tausende Sterne und der Mond, der mit seiner ganzen Pracht am Himmel thronte, spendete viel Licht. Niemand war so spät noch unterwegs, nicht in dieser schweren Zeit, in der die Todesser ihr Unwesen trieben. Nur eine zierliche Gestalt lief durch die dunklen Straßen Hogsmeads. Hermine Granger machte sich auf den Weg zu den _Drei Besen_, dort würde sie Harry treffen und mit Hilfe von Ron würden die drei dann nach den verbliebenen Hokruxen suchen. Harry sträubte sich zwar dagegen, dass seine zwei besten Freunde ihr Leben riskierten aber niemals würden sie ihn das alleine durchstehen lassen.

Hermine wollte gerade um eine Ecke biegen als zwei große, vollkommen in schwarz gehüllte Gestalten sie in eine Gasse zerrten. Hermine wollte gerade den Zauberstab ziehen als einer der Todesser sie entwaffnete. Das war's dann wohl, dachte Hermine, das werde ich nicht überleben. Sie drückte sich gegen die kalte, steinerne Hauswand und wartete was nun geschehen wird. Einer der Todesser, der größere, ging auf Hermine zu.

„Na wen haben wir denn da? Ist das nicht Potters kleine Freundin" er setzte einen gespielt sorgsamen Ton auf „Was machst du den hier so alleine? Hat man dir nicht gesagt das es gefährlich ist um diese Zeit so alleine durch die Straßen zu laufen?"

Hermine antwortete nicht. Sie starrte ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen an. Sie würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen und ihm zeigen dass sie Angst hatte, doch die hatte sie. Sie wusste dass sie die leere, ausgestorbene Gasse nicht wieder lebend verlassen würde doch sie würde auf keinen Fall um ihr Leben flehen. Wie viele Menschen hatten diese Todesser schon auf dem Gewissen? Wie viele einst glückliche Familien haben sie zerstört? Diese Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf.

Nun kam der andere Todesser auf sie zu „Willst du uns vielleicht verraten wo sich dein kleiner Freund Potter aufhält? Der dunkle Lord wartet sehnsüchtig auf ihn."

Wieder antwortete Hermine nicht. Darauf hatten sie es also abgesehen. Aber sie würde nichts sagen, lieber würde sie sterben als ihren besten Freund zu verraten.

„Ich glaube wir müssen da ein bisschen nachhelfen" sagte nun wieder der größere und hob seinen Zauberstab _„Crucio"_

Es war das schlimmste was Hermine jemals erlebt hatte. Jeder Zentimeter ihrer Haut schien zu brennen und all ihr inneres schien mit Nadeln bearbeitet zu werden. Der Schmerz wurde immer schlimmer und sie wünschte sich nur noch zu sterben, nicht mehr diese unerträglichen Schmerzen ertragen zu müssen. Doch so schnell es begonnen hatte so schnell hörte es auch wieder auf. Keuchend fiel sie zu Boden und blieb liegen.

„Willst du uns jetzt vielleicht verraten wo sich dein treuer Freund aufhält?"

„Niemals" keuchte Hermine

„Du Dummes Mädchen" schrie nun der größere _„Crucio"_

Und wieder fiel der Fluch über sie her und wieder wünschte sie sich nichts anderes als zu sterben, von diesen Schmerzen befreit zu werden. Ihre grauenerfüllten Schmerzenschreie klangen als kamen sie von weit her, als würden sie nicht aus ihrem Munde stammen.

„Aufhören" hörte sie plötzlich jemanden von weit weg rufen und sofort hob der Fluch auf. Noch bevor sie wieder auf den Boden sackte erkannte sie die Stimme. Es war die Stimme von Severus Snape. Nie wieder wollte sie diese kalte Stimme hören. Nie wieder dem Mann in die Augen blicken der Dumbledore getötet hatte. Sie spürte wie ein Hass in ihr hochkam wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte als Snape auf sie zukam und auf sie hinunter blickte. Seine schwarzen Augen waren undeutbar – wie immer.

„Ah, Severus. Willst du uns mit diesem Schlammblut helfen?"

„Nein, ich werde das erledigen." sagte Snape ruhig zu dem großen Todesser

„Aber…"

„Nein habe ich gesagt. Ich mach das schon. Haut ihr lieber ab bevor die Auroren hier auftauchen" Snape packte Hermine grob am Oberarm und zog sie hoch. Außerstande sich zu wehren ließ sie sich von Snape in eine weitere Gasse ziehen. Dort, von all ihren Kräften beraubt und mit unerträglichen Schmerzen die sie immer noch vom _Cruciatus_ Fluch hatte, brach sie zusammen. Sie spürte noch wie Snape einen Kräftigen Arm unter ihren Nacken und den anderen unter ihre Kniebeugen legte, sie sanft hoch hob und dann mit ihr disapparierte.

Als sie wieder ihre Augen öffnete, lag sie auf einem bequemen mit weinrotem Satin überzogenen Bett. Hermine blickte sich um und fand sich in einer Art Schlafzimmer wieder. Es war recht gemütlich eingerichtet, in weinroten und schwarzen Tönen gehalten und ihr gegenüber prasselte ein munteres Feuer im Kamin. Hermine wollte sich aufrichten aber ein starker schmerz in ihrer Brust lies sie wieder in die Kissen sinken.

„Bleiben Sie liegen!" herrschte sie Snape an der plötzlich neben ihr auftauchte. Hermine nahm den besorgten Ton in seiner Stimme nicht war.

Snape stellte sich neben sie ans Bett und blickte auf sie hinab und wieder loderte in Hermine dieser Hass auf. Dieser Hass auf den Mann der sie alle Jahrelang belogen hatte, das Vertrauen aller und vor allem Dumbleodres schamlos ausgenutzt hatte um seinem Meister wichtige Informationen über Harry und dem ganzen Orden zu übermitteln.

„Na los erledigen Sie dass, was Sie Ihren Todesserfreunden versprochen haben! Töten Sie mich!" flüstere Hermine mit kalter Stimme.

„Ich habe nicht vor Sie zu töten Miss Granger" entgegnete Snape schlicht.

Hermine verlor nun vollkommen ihre Angst nur noch der pure Hass loderte ihn ihr.

„Auf einmal Skrupel bekommen?" hörte sie sich selbst sagen „Vor Dumbledore, dem Mann der Ihnen so blind vertraute, haben Sie ja schließlich auch nicht zurückgeschreckt!"

Snape der bisher nur ruhig neben ihr stand ging plötzlich auf und ab mit verschränkten Armen hinter dem Rücken.

„Seien Sie nicht so vorlaut Miss Granger" schnarrte er und lieb wieder vor ihr stehen, den blick tief in ihren Augen versenkt.

„Ach was wollen Sie denn machen? Mir Punkte abziehen? Oder mir gleich eine Strafarbeit aufsetzen? _Professor!_" sie lachte auf und versuchte sich wieder zu erheben aber bei dem Versuch entfuhr ihr ein keuchendes stöhnen.

„Ich habe doch gesagt Sie sollen liegen bleiben" Snape drückte sie sanft wieder in dir Kissen Dann kniete er sich neben sie und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände „Glauben Sie ernsthaft ich habe das gewollt? Glauben Sie wirklich ich wollte Dumbledore töten? Ich hatte keine andere Wahl"

Hermine, in der immer noch der Hasse brannte, überhörte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme „Eine andere Wahl?" sie lachte wieder auf „Was soll das heißen? Sie sind doch freiwillig zu den Todessern übergelaufen und haben uns Jahrelang vorgemacht Sie wären ein Spion. Wie konnten wir nur so dumm sein"

„Sie haben doch keine Ahnung" murmelte Snape in seine Handflächen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung? Natürlich, Sie sind also _kein_ Todesser und haben auch _nicht _Dumbledore getötet?"

Snape blickte auf und in seinen Augen lag Trauer und Schmerz „Hermine!" zum ersten Mal benutze er ihren Vornamen was ihr nicht entging „Ich muss unbedingt mit Harry sprechen!"

„Sind sie verrückt?" sie schaffte es nun doch sich aufzusetzen wenn auch nicht ohne ein weiteres keuchen „Als ob ich Ihnen sage wo Harry ist. Da könnte ich ja gleich Voldemort persönlich zu ihm schicken"

Snape packte sie wieder an den Schultern und drückte sie wieder in die Kissen „Ich habe gesagt du sollst liegen bleiben. Du hast zwei _Cruciatus_ abbekommen!" er seufzte und stand auf. Wieder ging er auf und ab und beide schwiegen bis Snape sich wieder vor Hermine aufstellte „Hermine bitte! Es ist wichtig, Harry muss es erfahren!"

„Was muss er erfahren? Und warum benutzen Sie plötzlich seinen und meinen Vornamen?"

„Er muss erfahren warum Dumbledore gestorben ist und warum ich ihn getötet hab" er ließ ein Pergament in seinen Händen erscheinen „Hier, vielleicht wirst du dann verstehen".

Hermine nahm ihm das Pergament ab und las.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Wenn du das liest werde ich schon Tod sein. _

_Ich musste sterben, das ist die einzige Chance damit du Voldemort besiegen kannst. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch über die Hokruxe, ich bin mir sicher du tust es. Mir ist in den letzten Tagen etwas aufgefallen, ein wichtiger Hinweis der mir bisher verborgen blieb. Voldemort, besser gesagt der junge Tom Riddle, hat mich zu einem Hokrux gemacht, was bedeutet, dass ich sterben muss. Ich habe Professor Snape eingeweiht und er wird die Aufgabe haben dies zu erledigen, bevor Draco es tut und somit sein Leben durch einen Mord zerstört. Ich habe Professor Snape für diese Aufgabe auserwählt, weil ich ihm mein Leben und auch meinen Tod anvertraue. Ich weis auch dir kann ich blind vertrauen aber du musst noch soviel durchstehen, da wollte ich dir das nicht auch noch antun._

_Bitte schließ dich Professor Snape an, er wird dir alles Weitere erläutern und dich beim Kampf gegen Voldemort unterstützen. _

_Ich wünsche die alles Glück der Welt und ich weis du wirst es schaffen._

_In liebe Albus Dumbledore_

Hermine stockte der Atem und sie schaute ungläubig auf den Brief der in ihren Händen lag.

„Sie sind gar nicht… sie haben… !"

Snape nickte stumm und begann wieder auf und ab zu laufen. „Ich musste es tun! Verstehst du jetzt?"

Hermine nickte und sah ihren ehemaligen Professor nun das erste Mal richtig an. Er sah müde und verletzt aus und von seiner arroganten, kalten, stolzen und bösartigen Fassade war nichts mehr zu sehen oder zu spüren. Hermine kam es vor als stünde vor ihr ein ganz anderer Mensch und nicht ihr frühere Tränkemeister.

„Ich werde sie gleich zu Harry bringen" flüsterte sie und versuchte sich wieder mal unter keuchen aufzusetzen.

„Nicht Heute! Du bist noch zu erschöpft du brauchst erst ruhe"

Seit wann machte sich Snape um sie Sorgen? Doch sie nickte und legte sich wieder hin. Nach Minuten des Schweigens jedoch fiel ihr was ein und sie richtete sich wieder auf.

„Professor?"

Snape kam zu ihr rüber „Du sollst doch liegen bleiben, das ist nicht gut für dich"

Hermine jedoch schüttelte den Kopf „Professor" sie flüsterte „Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht und…"

Doch an Snape war es jetzt den Kopf zu schütteln, er kniete sich wieder neben sie und drückte sie wieder sanft in die Kissen „Du brauchst dich sicherlich nicht zu entschuldigen. Eher bin ich der jenige der es sollte"

„Danke" flüsterte Hermine nun.

„Wofür?" fragte Snape und sah sie fast ungläubig an.

„Für alles. Mir ist jetzt erst klar was sie alles für uns, Harry und den Orden getan haben. Ich.."

Doch Snape legte seine Finger auf ihre Lippen „Halten sie den Mund Miss Granger" und das erste Mal sah Hermine Snape lächeln. Es war kein falsches, kein zynisches Lächeln sondern ein echtes das aus dem Herzen kam. In diesem Moment breitete sich in Hermine eine Wärme aus die sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte und zum ersten Mal, seit Dumbledores Tod vor 2 Monaten, fühlte sie sich sicher. Sie wusste bei diesem Mann der sie so warm anlächelte konnte ihr nichts geschehen.

Sie blickte in seine schwarzen Augen, die plötzlich nicht mehr kalt und abweisend wahren sondern warm und geheimnisvoll und sie hatte das Gefühl sich in diesen Augen verlieren zu müssen.

Hermine wusste nicht warum sie es tat aber langsam hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange. Und indem Moment wo sich ihre Hand mit seiner Wange verband schoss durch beide ein angenehmer Stromstoß. Dann nach Momenten des gegenseitigen in die Augen blicken senkte Snape langsam seinen Kopf und legte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und gab sich den sinnlichen Lippen ihres Gegenübers hin. Langsam öffnete er seinen Mund und lies seine Zunge in ihren Mund wandern, den sie bereitwillig öffnete. Erst langsam dann immer Leidenschaftlicher spielten ihre Zungen miteinander und ließen Hermine ein sinnliches stöhnen entweichen.

Snape löste sich langsam von diesem Kuss und wanderte mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals hinunter. Als er an ihrer Bluse ankam legte er sich vorsichtig auf sie und begann die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Als er den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte strich er ihre Bluse sanft von ihren Schultern und keuchte bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Oh nein, Hermine war nicht mehr die kleine, vorlaute Hogwartsschülerin, aus ihr wurde in all den Jahren eine wunderschöne Frau und ihre Wohlgeformten Brüste raubten ihm fast den Verstand.

Jetzt benetzte er ihre zarte Haut über den Brüsten mit sanften Küssen während Sie ihm nun das schwarze Hemd erst öffnete und dann abstreifte. Langsam wanderte Snape mit seinen Küssen tiefer bis er am Ansatz ihres Rockes ankam. Diesen zog er ihr mit gezielten Griffen aus und entledigte sich dann seiner Hose. Jetzt lag er nur noch mit Boxershort auf ihr während sie nur noch mit BH und Slip unter ihm lag. Aber auch diese Kleidungstücke waren schnell verschwunden.

Snape wanderte mit seinen langen Fingern zwischen ihre Beine und tauchte erst mit einem dann mit zwei Fingern in ihren, schon feuchten Eingang, während sein Daumen mit leichten kreisen ihre Klitoris bearbeitete. Bei diesen Berührungen stöhnte Hermine auf, drückte ihm das Becken entgegen und machte ihm so klar dass sie ihn spüren wollte. Vorsichtig zog Snape seine Finger raus doch bevor er mit seiner heißen Erektion in sie eindrang stockte er.

„Willst du das wirklich?"

Hermine nickte ihm lustvoll zu.

„Und deine Schmerzen?"

„Sind schon lange weg."

Vorsichtig drang er in ihre feuchte Enge ein und begann mit rhythmischen Bewegungen sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Harry ohne zu wissen was diese Nacht voller Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit für sie bedeutete doch sie wussten das sie diese Nacht nie wieder missen wollten auch wenn das wohlmöglich ihr letztes zusammentreffen war.

**ENDE**

* * *

Sodelle das wars. Hoffe sie hat wenigstens ein paar von euch gefallen. Wie wärs mit nen paar Reviews? ganzliebguck

Liebe Grüßlis Kathy-Moony

PS: Vielleicht, wenn die Story gut ankommt, schreibeich noch weiter aber bisher Oneshot


End file.
